


Short Fic Collection-SLASH

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Short Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place I will have all of my SG1 fics that are 500 words and under. This is where my slash stories will go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Quick Pinch

Daniel entered the elevator but kept his back to the door. He was reading SG-17's report on P5H-315. He didn't see Jack enter the elevator behind him. Nor was he ready for the pinch to the ass he got from him. Daniel jumped and dropped the folder.

"Jack!"

"Sorry. I know your not wearing green. I was watched you get dressed. And I couldn't help waiting till we got into the SGC."

"Childish. Jack. Even for you. And just what would you have done if someone got on?" "It's St. Patrick's Day. Plus I the have luck o' the Irish."


	2. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes fishing.

"Jack! Where are my jeans?" Daniel asked as they lay side by side on the dock. Daniel had been laying down reading a book when Jack had pounced on him. Daniel could see all of their clothes expect his jeans. And since it was early morning at the start of spring it was very cold. And Daniel was getting cold so he wanted to get dressed. But he couldn't find his pants.

"I made sure they landed on the dock." Jack said not moving. When Daniel leaned over him to look for his jeans Jack pulled him down and kissed him. After a minute Daniel pulled out of Jack's arms.

"Stop it. I'm clod. And no you can't warm me up. I want to finish reading. And you will leave me alone this time." Daniel said. Then he saw him pants. Half way out on the lake, floating. He groaned and lay down.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. He pulled himself up so he was leaning on one arm so he could see Daniel's face. He didn't like the smile that was forming on his lover's mouth. "Danny?"

"Nothing. But you didn't bring any extra clothes did you?" Daniel asked as he stood up to put his boxer's on. Jack shook his head 'no'. Jack watched Daniel slowly dressing and only noticed that Daniel had put on his jeans when he saw that they were too long for him.

"Hey, those are mine!" Jack said sitting up and finding his boxers to put on.

"Yes, they are. And you're the one who ripped my jeans off and threw them in the lake. So why don't you take your boat and go fishing for them." Daniel said pointing to where his jeans were. Jack looked out on to the lake.

"Fuck! We must have kicked then off when we were moving around." Jack said.

"Well don't swim to get them. I like my men unfrosted." Daniel said.


	3. Home Again, Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack deals with what happens on Euronda.

"Home is where there's one to love us." I stare at the quote Daniel left for me on my desk. We had a nice long talk last night and figured out some things. I made a promise to him when we got into this relationship that I wouldn't let it affect my command. And that's exactly what I did on Euronda.

We had got into a fight the night before the mission and I let it affect me. And I almost wipe out a race because of it. I need to control my envy. I'll get in trouble one day.


	4. It Started Off Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says.

It started off simple. They barely tolerated each other. Then after that first mission to Abydos they were near friends. Then Daniel returned home to Earth from Abydos. Slowly they became best friends.

Then Daniel died. Or sort of died. He ascended. He lived on a higher plane for a year. And Jack fell into despair. And when Daniel came back from the land of glowing lights, he and Jack were not as close as they used to be.

And it stayed that way till Jack retired. Jack didn't go to the cabin like he had always threatened. He stayed in Colorado Springs. And he spent every minute, which Daniel was on the planet, with Daniel. Daniel didn't think anything of it. It was just Jack being Jack.

Then Daniel went with Jack to his cabin for a week. He woke up one morning to find Jack watching him sleep. He didn't say anything. Just held up the side of the blanket in invitation. Nothing was said, nothing needed said, as Jack lay down with Daniel on the bed.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow they would talk. Tomorrow they would say the words to each other. But tonight they just wanted to be with each other.


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a poem and it's very sad. Saying too much about it would ruin it. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

He couldn't be alone anymore  
His love had left him  
His desk drawer looked better and better  
After all was in order  
He did it  
He couldn't stand it anymore  
He took a gun and ended it

A smiling man entered his house  
He had everything in order  
Tonight he would get his love back  
Tonight he would set everything right  
His heart soared  
His soul sang  
Then a knock came at his door

A woman he knows well stands there  
Her eyes full of tears  
The man thinks her boyfriend left her  
Then he sees the man standing behind her  
This man never cries yet he is  
Then he feels it in his heart  
His heart crashes, his soul cries

"I'm sorry everyone  
I couldn't live without him  
This was my only answer  
I'm sorry Sam, I'm sorry Teal'c  
I'm sorry, Jack. I couldn't stand it  
Forever love, Daniel"  
That's all his suicide note said

Jack went to Daniel's loft  
And he found where Daniel died  
On the balcony  
The one he had almost jumped off  
"Another two hours, Danny  
And instead of seeing your corpse  
We could be seeing your smiling face."

Jack didn't last long  
His grief took him over  
He had caused it all  
His note was shorter  
"I'm sorry to all"  
Poor Sam. Because she was the one...  
The one to find both men's bodies


	6. Stay or Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's deciding whether to stay or go.

I found him. Now my job is done. But do I really want to leave? Things haven't been going well lately. Just a few days after we found him I get phase-shifted or something like that. No one could see me except Nick. And Nick left me again. I should wait a while before making a decision about leaving.

Except can I handle being this close to him and not being with him? Am I that strong?

Maybe it's not all that bad. He just invited me over for dinner. And that look in his eye? Maybe I will stay.


	7. The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a rose.

I see the rose sitting on my desk and I wonder whom it's from. Maybe it's from Cassie and Janet dropped it off. Or Teal'c. Maybe he's getting into Tau'ri holidays.

Or maybe it's from Danny. Hey a guy can dream can't he? Okay so I'm just hyping myself up for a fall. So I pick up the single rose that's on my desk and see the typed card. An address and a time. It's a local restaurant.

I arrive at the exact time the card said and see no one I know. Then I hear "Jackson table for two."


End file.
